pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 May 2016
12:21 How is it 12:21 What's PvZH BTW 12:21 Plants vs Zombies Heroes 12:22 ._ 12:22 ._. 12:22 Never heard of it 12:22 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies_Heroes 12:22 brb 12:24 Hi 12:25 hoi 12:38 Hi 12:40 hi 03:08 hi 03:15 Bearjedi 03:15 Popcap accidently made a Snow Repeater in a tease rpicture for some christmas update for PvZ1 03:15 :/ 03:15 Hey 03:15 Oh wtf 03:16 I'm almost to 11k 03:16 Plants vs. Zombies: Gone On Vacation 03:17 DJ 2.0 owns that 03:17 *now owns that 03:17 LOL 03:17 THE TEMPLATE IS STILL ON THERE XD 03:17 don't ask me 03:17 he's the one who adopted it 03:17 ikr? 03:18 dj 2.0 adopted a bunch of abandon projects 03:18 but 03:18 and one of them is mine 03:18 Shouldn't he be punished for doing so? 03:18 He hasn't even touched them. 03:18 There are people who are looking for games, and they can't just TAKE them and leave them to rot in hell. 03:19 Poet-Tree I made my own template "NeedsInfobox" 03:20 nice 03:21 and yeah 03:21 he should 03:23 ik 03:23 .. 03:23 I THINK THIS IS HAPPENEING. 03:23 (DUUUUUUUUUUN) 03:23 DJ 03:23 Can I have all of my old creations back? 03:23 Yeah! 03:23 I need them for something very very very important. 03:23 So important, it may revive an entire company. 03:23 yeah 03:24 your 03:24 Brotato Mine thing 03:24 but 03:24 NO 03:24 Not that. 03:24 Actually 03:24 It may be revived 03:24 But as a subsidiary company. 03:24 oh 03:24 but 03:24 can i 03:25 HD 03:25 categorize all of your pass creations? 03:25 Guess what 03:25 No, I can do it myself. 03:25 @DJ 03:25 I'm reviving one of my old companies from one of my old alts. 03:25 WHOA 03:25 What? @HD 03:25 why not FFF? 03:25 I wanna help 03:26 The chat doesn't render properly on my good computer fsr, but it looks amazing on my crappy one 03:26 Because I already have a category for the company's creations @DJ 03:26 oh 03:26 well 03:26 anyways 03:26 Go ahead 03:26 Wait 03:26 you can get your creations back m8 :) 03:26 But keep your DJ Creations category 03:27 So i CAN FIND THEM. 03:27 okay 03:27 dude 03:27 heres a trick 03:27 go to your 03:27 alt's main contribs 03:27 to see 03:27 what pages you've made 03:27 @FFF 03:27 Okay 03:28 That's What I've did 03:28 to get your old creations 03:28 also 03:28 Don't categorize them. 03:28 about your Terrarian Peashooter's creations 03:28 still doing it? 03:28 I'll use an old category I used for the other ones I categorized more than a year ago. 03:28 Yeah 03:28 I'm taking them all back 03:28 YUS! 03:29 I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME 03:29 so i wanna help :) 03:29 because 03:29 I already got the list 03:29 of all of your creations 03:29 Thanks 03:29 oh wait 03:29 i deleted it 03:29 The list or ALL OF MY CREATIONS??? 03:30 oh wait 03:30 nvm 03:30 I found it 03:31 i just need to 03:31 oh god 03:31 open it 03:31 OH GOD 03:31 OH GOD 03:31 oh god what? 03:31 I JUST SAW ONE OF MY OLD PICTURES OF FOXTAI 03:31 AND I WANT TO VOMIT AFTER SEEING IT 03:31 HD IT'S SO CRINGEY. 03:31 WHAT?! 03:31 lemme see fff 03:31 THE EYES AREN'T EVEN PLACED CORRECTLY 03:31 03:31 oh my god 03:31 so disgusting 03:31 HD, are you seeing this??? 03:31 SO GROSS. 03:31 DX 03:31 EWWWWWWWWW 03:32 LMAO 03:32 It looks so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so 03:32 crappy. 03:32 @HD 03:32 OMFG 03:32 XD 03:33 HD 03:33 It looks so cringey 03:33 This was back when I liked FNaF 03:33 I'm trying to edit some crapz 03:33 IK 03:33 Wait 03:33 Foxtail was.... an automaton? 03:34 No, it was an animatronic @HD 03:34 It was a FNaF OC. 03:34 That's what I meant 03:34 I forgot what they were called lel 03:34 I find it so so so retarded that Foxtail was originaly a FNaF oc that looked like...THAT. 03:34 @HD 03:34 automaton means the same thing basically 03:35 Well, still. 03:35 It looks so disgusting. 03:35 This is why I never gave Foxtail teeth...AGAIN. 03:36 That is still so much better than my drawing ;( 03:38 I've never seen you draw :P @HD 03:38 I'll send a pic sometime in the future 03:38 Too lazeh to do it now 03:39 Oh yeah 03:39 It takes EUGH 03:39 SO MUCH TIME 03:39 TO UPLOAD A SIMPLE PICTURE 03:39 EUUUUGH 03:39 SO MUCH WERK 03:39 SO MU CH TIEM 03:39 EUUUGH 03:39 @HD 03:40 Yeah\ 03:40 1. find the camera 03:40 2. steal the camera 03:40 3. draw 03:40 4. find good lighting 03:40 5. take a pic 03:40 6. find usb cable 03:40 7. steal usb cable 03:40 Oh 03:40 I meant draw in MS Paint. 03:41 8. plug usb cable in 03:41 Er sumthin' like dat 03:41 9. upload to saved picyures 03:41 10. find it again 03:41 11. upload to wikia 03:41 12. link in chat 03:44 Wow I spammed 03:44 A lot. 03:44 In my old account. 03:44 @HD 03:44 (yds) 04:21 Oh yeah 04:21 Don't forget me. 04:21 HD PM 04:21 got a total 3748 Edits 04:22 includes you and 04:22 every single alts you have got 04:22 Lol 04:22 Too bad alts don't count 04:22 ye 04:22 Cuz that's a lotta edits 04:23 Lol 04:23 XD 04:23 why? 04:23 Oh my god 04:23 I'm quitting pvzcc 04:24 wtf? 04:24 why? 04:24 HD WHY? 04:24 HD NO 04:24 PLEASE 04:24 EVERYTIME YOU DO THIS. 04:24 I GET CONSTANT HATRED TOWARDS ME. 04:24 DON'T. 04:24 DO. 04:24 IT. 04:24 @HD 04:26 hey guys 04:26 chatded 04:26 I got around 30 edits when i was a rouge zombie on 2011-2012 04:26 and oh yeah 04:26 in 2013 too 04:27 Lol 04:27 I was going to sign up on 2013 04:27 until i fourgot how 04:27 *forgot 04:27 By the way, HD, I'm going to become a Content Mod. 04:27 uh cool 04:27 i saw one of the user's pages 04:28 it includes HD 04:28 What 04:28 BJ, Punji, ZJ, GatlingPeaz, Cofee BAM! 04:28 When i was a rouge zombie 04:28 i saw your userpage actually 04:28 in 2013 04:28 I was bad at english back then 04:29 even in spelling 04:29 here's an example 04:30 "I'm verie gud in engglish" 04:30 None of em', was a wikia contributor is the wikis that allow it, at least 04:30 in* 04:31 Stumbed upon this place yesterday 04:31 What wikias have you edited upon though 04:32 Mortal Kombat wiki before they removed wikia contributors 04:32 Then Portal wiki 04:32 Ooooh 04:32 @Kabal the Autistik Kable Guy, who are you? 04:32 HD is a Portal Fan 04:32 Lone Portal Fan. 04:32 Decided to make an account 2016 05 24